FixIt Man!
by Wolfie the Love Warrior
Summary: "W-wha?" Sakura breathed questionably. "Y-you're smile was broken," Sasuke managed to make out, "so I f-fixed it."; Quote is inside; My seventh quote-shot; Enjoy!


A little late,  
>But better than never, right?<br>Please enjoy!

Standard disclaimer applied.

* * *

><p>"<em>Smile; it the second best thing one can do with one's lips."<em>  
><span>–Unknown<span>

* * *

><p>From the time he was a seven year old boy with a plastic blue screwdriver, Sasuke Uchiha was everybody's repair boy. Or as he would like to call himself: Fix-It Man.<p>

With his little screwdriver by his side, little Sasuke was known around the neighborhood for fixing everything that needed to be fixed. From chairs to bicycles, Sasuke never failed to surprise everyone with his flawless engineering skills. There was nothing he couldn't fix. Not even…

Feminine sniffling was heard from the corner of the 6th grade classroom, and little Sasuke tilted his head at the peculiar source of the cries.

That.

Curious, Sasuke sauntered with his tiny little feet to where the crying was coming from. In that corner, a pink-haired girl, not much younger than his age, was seen crouching down on the carpet floor with her face buried within her arms. Sobbing was heard from her trembling body, and Sasuke merely towered the form awkwardly with his.

Wait.

Pink hair?

Who else could it be, other than Sakura Haruno?

Sakura was known everywhere because of that pink hair, and even more known because she also has the unusually large forehead holding the brain that got her the title: the class nerd.

Because of those characteristics, Sakura was often pestered, teased, and in some cases—bullied, so it wasn't much of a surprise that she is seen crying in the corner as I speak.

Nevertheless, "What's wrong?" Sasuke inquired. He may already know the reason, but it wouldn't hurt to ask anyway.

After all, the girl needed all the attention she could get.

Slightly startled by his voice, the sounds of sobbing came to a halt before Sakura lifted her tiny head. In front of her, a foot away, the second top of the class stood before her with sympathetic charcoal eyes. His appearance took her by surprise, of course, because it wasn't often that the young Uchiha took some time out of his daily school day to acknowledge her presence.

Not a lot of people do.

"M-my" Sakura choked, "M-my p-p-pencil went d-down t-the d-d-dra-ain a-and s-some k-kids t-turned t-the s-witch o-of t-the s-sink o-on a-and b-broke i-i-it."

Raising a perplexed eyebrow, "But there are so many pencils in the classroom," Sasuke informed knowingly, "Why cry over this one?"

"B-bec-cause i-it w-was m-m-my f-fav-v-vor-r-rite p-pencil," Sakura briefed desolately, "M-my m-m-mom g-gave i-it t-t-to m-me b-b-bef-f-fore sh-she…"

Sakura stopped right there before burying her face in her arms again to sob her heart out. Sasuke frowned, greatly pitying the lamenting girl. Sasuke was one of the only ones who knew about Sakura's loss of her mother to cancer. Not a lot of people knew about it.

Not a lot of people asked.

Sasuke's frowned deepened. He finally found his match. He can't fix something that's probably swimming in the sewers. Even if he did bring the pencil back, he can't mend all the shattered pieces.

For the first time in his life, Fix-It Man was defeated.

Sasuke blinked away the thoughts of disappointment and returned to the crying girl in front of him. What's he going to do now? He can't just leave her here. It would save him a lot of load, but what _she_ get—other than an even _more_ shattered heart?

Sasuke knew he could still save the day somehow, but the question is: How?

Thinking really hard, Sasuke observed the crumbling girl. He can't bring her pencil back, nor could he bring her mother back to life.

He could just give her _his_ pencil, but that's too easy.

He's the neighborhood superhero for crying out loud!

Sasuke blinked and finally realized the obvious fact: She was sad!

Somebody's got to cheer her up, and we all know who that's going to be.

Sasuke's confused frown turned into a more confused one. How in the noodles is he going to cheer someone up? Heck, he can't even cheer _himself _up. Whenever he was down, he would just distract himself with superhero work.

Could Sakura work with a screwdriver?

Shaking his head (he's a one-man team), Sasuke crouched down so he would be face-to-face with the girl, if she only look up again.

Maybe he'll get an idea when he looks at her sticky, damp face, and when he feels awkward enough, an idea willbe _forced_ to appear in his head.

"Hey," Sasuke called out with wide, anticipated eyes.

The cries stopped, and once again, Sakura looked up to face the determined boy in front of her. What took her by surprise is that he was a _lot_ closer to her now.

Sasuke blinked his wide obsidian eyes and pouted. This wasn't right. Aren't girls supposed to look cute with those annoying smiles on their faces?

Sakura was cute (Sasuke pushed the thought away quickly before a blush even thought of creeping up his cheeks), but she doesn't have the annoying smile. Her tiny and slightly thick lips were curved and cheek-convexing, but the points of the smile are pointing the wrong way.

That's it! Fix-It Man_ can_ fix something!

Her smile.

There's just one problem: How can you fix a smile?

Sasuke knows for sure his screwdriver can't help him out in this one (to Sasuke's disappointment), so Sasuke's just going to handle this situation by himself.

But what is he to do?

Sasuke thought back to the days when his parents had lovey-dovey affection before the affection turned milder, but still loved-filled. He remembered how his mom, Mikoto, would look so sad after watching her favorite dramatic soap operas, and how all her down-bringing desolation would be eliminated after his father, Fugaku, merely kisses her on the lips.

It was miraculous! All it took is one (gross, in young Sasuke's opinion) kiss, and it was enough to turn one moping, sobbing Mikoto to a jovial, ecstatic Mikoto.

Slightly pouting, young Sasuke observed Sakura's little problem. He really doesn't want to.

It would be so_ gross_!

But he's a superhero isn't he? He's supposed to do the hard stuff nobody else could do.

So Sasuke closed (squinted) his eyes shut as hard as he could. Sakura gasped in surprise when his tiny hands grasped the sides of her tiny head. Sasuke pulled her in and, not too roughly, finally did the deed.

Sakura wanted to gasp, but she obviously can't do that right now. So instead, her eyes only grew until they were in the point of exploding.

That way the only thing she can do. Her lips were too occupied…

By Sasuke's.

The kiss was only supposed to be less than a second, but it's already been about three minutes. The longer his lips were in hers, the looser his shut eyes became.

Sakura's lips were salty from all her tears, but all Sasuke could taste was _sweetness_. He didn't want to let go, and his grip on her head proved that. But of course, the two needed air, so Sasuke had to pull away.

No wonder his parents did it all the time (the kissing, you sick-minded people). It gave him a tremendous jolt of electricity that stimulated every part of his 11 year old body.

So of course, he was disappointed when the kiss didn't last that long. The dissatisfaction was short-lived, however, when he saw the beautiful sight in front of him.

In front of him, Sakura's face was red, her breathing was hitched, and looked like she was going to explode. The beautiful part?

She wore the biggest smile that easily out-flashed the early summer sun.

Guess the kiss affected her too.

Despite the ecstatic feeling in her entire system, curiosity still managed to squeeze into her tiny, gleaming, little form.

"W-wha?" Sakura breathed questionably.

Dumbfounded and still recovering from the greatest experience of his life, Sasuke struggled to find the words in his head. Foggy and also still recovering from the experience, his brain only gave him the only response it barely managed to make.

"Y-you're smile was broken," Sasuke managed to make out, "so I f-fixed it."

Sakura managed to make out an understanding "oh" before nodding, and Sasuke held himself back from taking her open lips back in his.

So after a few seconds of effortless thinking, Sakura pulled his lips into hers instead.

"Ewww!"

"Iruka-sensei!"

"Sasuke and Sakura are kissing!"

"That's so gross!"

"Ewww!"

And once again, Fix-It Man saves the day.

* * *

><p>Wow, shorter than the last two, neh?<br>But you guys still like it…right?

I have never even kissed a guy before.  
>*sad face*<br>But after reading stories that involve kissing and listening to people describe it,  
>I just interpreted the perception of what a kiss would feel like and wrote it on this story.<br>As a writer, it's essential to do research, right?  
>Was my interpretation convincing?<br>Please tell me!  
>That will also be research.<br>*happy face*

Thank you for reading!  
>Reviews will be appreciated.<br>Love you guys!  
>Mwah!<p> 


End file.
